Un disfraz para Yue
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Duo quiere un disfraz lindo para su hijo, pero Heero no le está ayudando mucho con eso. Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) /Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano


Un disfraz para Yue

Resumen: Duo quiere un disfraz lindo para su hijo, pero Heero no le está ayudando mucho con eso.

Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)

. .

Personajes: Heero Yui – Duo Maxwell

Género: Romance.

Advertencia: Chan, M-preg

Clasificación: R

Prompt elegido: Disfraz

Disclaimers: Los personajes de Gundam Wing, no son míos.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Duo estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Desde que su pequeño hijo le dijo que quería disfrazarse para Halloween que estuvo buscando el disfraz ideal. No quería nada malo, no quería pensar en muertos vivientes, ni esas pequeñas sanguijuelas chupa sangres de ojos rojos. Él quería darle a su hijo un disfraz inocente, cálido, como lo era su pequeño Yue.

Pero Yue no quería lo mismo.

Heero tenía la culpa por eso.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza a Duo que el enamorarse de Heero y que luego de una apasionada relación naciera Yue, que fuera él mismo quien lo gestara, que luego de eso Heero decidera que tenían que casarse al terminar la universidad. ¡Claro que dijo que sí! Después de todo amaba al odioso de Heero Yui, no que ahora dejara de amarlo, pero en esos tiempos era diferente, tuvieron tantos problemas, el ser hombres, el descubrir que podía gestar y el asunto de que Heero es doce años mayor que él… y claro, que era su profesor de educación física.

Pero sin irnos por otro lado, el asunto es que Yue Yui era la copia macabra de su padre. Claro, en lo que a carácter se refiere, porque en lo físico era un pequeño Duo.

-Mami, quiero ser un monstruo.

Duo soltó el aire, llevaba horas discutiendo con su hijo. No que pudiera tener una postura muy firme con su bebé de cuatro años, pero el odioso de su esposo estaba sentado cómodamente con su hijo en el regazo, sonriendo de lado mientras le susurraba ideas nuevas y macabras al oído.

-Deja de hacer eso –dijo Duo molesto, al ver que su esposo volvía al ataque dándole más ideas a la ya rara idea de su hijo sobre que vestir esa noche.

-Deja que el niño se disfrace de lo que quiera.

-Y tú deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza.

Duo estaba fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que el niño, aun en brazos de su padre, reía ante las caras de sus papás.

-Hagamos algo -dijo Heero poniéndose de pie tomando a su hijo para caminar hacia su enfurruñado esposo que le mandaba miradas matadoras.

-Nada bueno puede venir de tu mente…

-Ve por el traje que tengo en la habitación.

Duo elevó una ceja ¿Su marido había comprado un traje para su hijo? Eso tenía que verlo, así que casi corrió a la habitación y buscó en el mueble de Heero. Y ahí lo encontró, un trajecito pequeño de Pikachu. Un monstruo, de hecho, pero uno muy adorable, ciertamente. Sonrió enternecido.

-Al parecer te gustó –Dijo desde la puerta con su hijo aun en brazos.

-Puede que tengas una recompensa esta noche.

Heero bajó a su hijo que corrió hacia su madre para que este lo vistiera con su disfraz.

-Me parece algo muy bueno –dijo mirando descaradamente el trasero de Duo mientras se alejaba con su hijo de la mano en dirección a la habitación del niño.

-No mires tanto la mercancía, que se gasta –le dijo al notar la mirada hambrienta de su esposo sobre su cuero. Quizás no fue bueno el decirle eso, aunque era la noche de brujas, quizás no era malo hacer algunas travesuras.

-Espera –le dijo caminando hacia Duo y dejó que Yue siguiera su camino, antes de acorralar al menor contra una de las paredes del departamento familiar-. Dame algún adelanto.

-Eres tan especial para algunas cosas, idiota –dijo abrazándolo por el cuello para atraerlo a un beso lento, pausado, algo sutil que pudiera calentar las cosas pero tenerlas a raya aun.

-¡Papá! Deja a mami para que me vista.

Duo sonrió ante la impaciencia de su hijo y la frustración en su esposo, eran tan parecidos algunas veces.

-ten paciencia, Heero, ya más tarde seré todo tuyo.

-Eso espero –dijo caminando a la sala, pasando por el lado de su hijo y desordenándole el cabello en el proceso.

-Vamos, hijo, es hora de prepararte.

Duo también había quedado alterado, así que mejor preparar a su bebé más rápido y así salir a pedir golosinas, entre más luego regresen a casa, más luego estará en brazos de su esposo.

Fin


End file.
